O maior pirata de Neitherworld
by Auntie Lydia Deetz
Summary: Lydia está com 22 anos, cursando fotografia na faculdade. Um dia ela e seu melhor amigo, Beetlejuice, acidentalmente entram em um filme e tem a maior e mais louca aventura.
1. Introdução

Uma mulher jovem de pele pálida usando um grande chapéu preto e um vestido sem mangas que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos estava andando por um parque. Parecia que havia saído de um conto de horror.

Não era feia ou assustadora, pelo contrário, tinha um ar matador ao redor dela, com uma beleza exótica. O tipo de mulher que apenas alguns rapazes apreciariam, por ser diferente.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, bem escuros, que qualquer um que visse, diria que eram da cor do petróleo, mas o brilho do sol revelava sua verdadeira cor. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, mas tinham um brilho diferente, não era um brilho comum, assim como sua aparência, era um brilho exótico que poucos podiam decifrar.

Era uma mulher linda e jovem, com seus 22 anos de idade. Seu nome era Lydia Deetz.

Lydia carregava uma câmera pendurada em seu pescoço, e de vez em quando, quando achava algo de seu interesse pelo parque, parava para tirar algumas fotos. Ela havia acabado de sair de sua aula na faculdade de fotografia e estava indo para casa, aproveitando para fazer um caminho diferente de seu percurso diário.

Caminhou até uma pequenina lagartixa que se misturava com a cor do tronco de uma das árvores. Com o máximo de cuidado possível, se ajoelhou na grama e se aproximou com sua câmera, já com seus devidos ajustes. Seu maior medo no momento era fazer algum barulho que pudesse assustar a pequena lagartixa.

Prendeu sua respiração para dar o primeiro disparo, olhou para o display, a foto estava quase perfeita, ainda um pouco clara demais. Decidiu rapidamente aumentar a abertura e então voltou a posição, respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e junto com o clique uma voz alta começou a falar:

\- Hey Babes! – a voz vinha de sua bolsa, e Lydia não conteve um breve susto após o disparo. Estava extremamente concentrada.

\- Agora não, Beej! Estou tentando tirar a foto dessa... – Já voltando a sua posição, sua voz foi interrompida pelo simples fato da lagartixa não estar mais lá. Sua expressão se transformou em preocupação.

\- Dessa o que? – a bolsa começou a se mexer sozinha e sacudir levemente – Vamos lá, não me deixe curioso assim! Você sabe que eu odeio isso.

Sem responder ela continuava mexendo na câmera, estava com a última foto em seu display, dando zoom para ver se havia foco ou se pelo susto, ela tinha chacoalhado a câmera. Por sorte, a foto estava perfeita. Ela poderia fazer outros testes, mas só de ter pelo menos uma foto boa, já trouxe um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- É que antes de você assustar ela, eu estava tentando tirar uma foto. – olhou para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém passava por ali e mostrou para sua bolsa a foto no display da câmera.

\- Wow ,Babes! Essa foto está incrível! – disse a voz, animada. A bolsa agora tinha olhos, nariz e uma boca, com dentes que poderiam ser descritos como quase esverdeados, e totalmente tortos. – Mas... – fez uma pausa rápida, mudando o seu tom – por acaso essa sua 'amiguinha' não comeu nenhum dos meus besouros, né?.

\- Não, Beetlejuice. – ela riu.

\- Bom, não quero mais concorrentes quando estiver caçando minhas refeições. – mais uma pausa, agora os olhos da bolsa encaravam Lydia suplicando-a. – Que tal você falar mais duas vezes e me tirar daqui?

\- Claro, mas... O que eu ganho com isso? – levemente colocou as mãos na cintura, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Beetlejuice ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- É sério isso? Bem, você vai ganhar uma tarde com o maior fantasma de todos. – com um sorriso convencido ele continuou – Sabe, muitas pessoas morreriam para passar um tempo comigo. – ele piscou de uma forma safada.

\- Morreriam passando um tempo com você, eu imagino o por quê. – ela revirou os olhos, contendo uma risada e cruzando seus braços.

Antes que Beetlejuice pudesse retrucar, Lydia continuou.

\- Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

Uma fumaça brilhante apareceu no lugar, tão densa que quem passasse por lá, mal conseguiria ver que Lydia estava sentada. Nem ela mesma conseguia ver mais o caminho do parque.

Ela se posicionou para levantar, quando uma mão tão pálida quanto a dela, com a ponta dos dedos em um vermelho escuro se estendeu dentro da fumaça. Sem hesitar ela segurou na mão, era totalmente fria, e se levantou com sua ajuda.

Antes que largasse a mesma para ajeitar o vestido, a mão a puxou para dentro da fumaça e o corpo de Lydia encostou ao corpo da figura. Aos poucos a fumaça ia embora e se revelava um homem, um pouco mais alto que ela e com aparência fantasmagórica. Ele tinha cabelos loiros esbranquiçados bem bagunçados e quebradiços, que iam até quase os ombros. Seus olhos eram levemente amarelados, suas bordas eram alaranjadas e antes que chegasse em suas pupilas, a sua cor se tornava branca.

Ele usava um terno listrado, branco e preto com listras largas, uma gravata preta, camisa por baixo do terno na cor magenta, e sapatos pontudos e levemente curvados.

Lydia sentiu a outra mão dele se posicionando em volta da sua cintura. Seus olhos caminharam até o encontro dos dele. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, revelando seus dentes tortos.

\- E qual seria esse porque que você imagina, Babes? – seu rosto se aproximava do dela e ela rapidamente colocou a mão em seu rosto, rindo e o empurrando.

\- Porque só um louco pra passar o dia todo com você ao lado. – apesar de ligeiramente vermelha ela virou as costas e começou a seguir seu caminho. Queria evitar que ele a visse com suas bochechas vermelhas.

Com uma cara de tédio após o empurrão, Beetlejuice, olhou Lydia caminhando, seus olhos analisaram o corpo da moça e um leve suspiro saiu entre seus lábios que voltaram a sorrir de canto. – Você cresceu tão rápido...

Ele olhou pros lados, ninguém por perto, então começou a flutuar até ela, praticamente deitado olhando o céu e com as mãos atrás da nuca.

\- Então, está dizendo que você é louca? – ele sorriu pela própria resposta sagaz.

-Não! Quero dizer, hm, não! – ela fez uma pausa confusa, ele a pegou dessa vez. Ela suspirou rindo e deu de ombros – Bem, talvez eu seja, não é mesmo?

\- Eu acho que é. – ele piscou pra ela e voltou a andar, colocando suas mãos no bolso.

\- Mas então, o que queria naquela hora? – ela pegou a câmera de seu pescoço e começou a ver as fotos do dia. Não faltava muito até chegar em sua casa.

\- Ah, Neitherworld estava bem tedioso, então pensei: "Vou fazer uma visita para minha gata." E aqui estou.

Lydia ficou sem saber o que dizer, a palavra 'minha' na frase de Beetlejuice tinha um efeito estranho sobre ela. Quando ela era mais nova, o máximo que ele dizia usando essa palavra era 'minha melhor amiga'. Nos últimos anos, ele tem usado mais as palavras "minha" e "gata" na mesma frase. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

\- Está tudo bem? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha encarando ela.

\- Oh sim, comecei a pensar nos trabalhos da faculdade, e me distrai, desculpa. – seus olhos mais uma vez encontraram os dele. – Pode continuar, BJ.

\- Então, como eu estava dizendo, lá estava um tédio, e lembrei que hoje era sexta-feira e você não tem faculdade amanhã. – ele pausou.

\- Sim, e...?

\- E pensei que poderíamos fazer uma sessão de filmes na sua casa, que nem fazíamos. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu acho uma fantástica ideia. – Ela sorriu e eles já estavam na porta do apartamento dela. Ela caçou a chave na bolsa e abriu a porta. O prédio não era grande, deveria ter 5 ou 7 andares. As portas de entrada eram de aço, enormes e rústicas com vidro nelas. Assim que entraram se revelou uma escadaria enorme e escura.

O prédio era antigo o suficiente para não ter um elevador. Também não moravam muitas pessoas ali, no máximo mais 5 moradores.

\- Você tem algum filme em mente? – ela perguntou, subindo o primeiro lance de escadas.

\- Bem, tem aquele filme de piratas que você me falou uma vez. Acho que assistimos o primeiro a muito tempo atrás.

\- Piratas do Caribe? – ela riu.

\- É, algo assim.

\- Sua memória está ruim, Beej. – ela sorria enquanto subia o segundo lance de escadas chegando ao primeiro andar. O primeiro lance de escadas apenas revelava um corredor imenso e escuro, sem apartamentos.

\- Eu tenho mais de 600 anos, não espere que eu lembre de todos os detalhes da minha pós-vida, babes. Não tenho memória de elefante. – ao acabar de dizer, sua cabeça virou a cabeça de um elefante, ainda com os dentes tortos e os olhos fantasmagóricos. Lydia não conteve a risada.

\- Estou com fome. – ele estalou os dedos e um saco de amendoins apareceu na mão dela.

Sem precisar pedir, ela colocou um amendoim perto da tromba dele, que quase que instantaneamente foi sugada. E igualmente foi cuspida por ele.

\- Urg! Não, definitivamente não. – estalou os dedos novamente e outro saco apareceu na outra mão de Lydia, mas dessa vez cheia de besouros.

\- Er, eu acho que você consegue comer sozinho, Beej. – ela colocou o saco com besouros na mão dele e novamente ele deu de ombros.

\- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – ele colocou a tromba dentro do saco e sugou todos os besouros quase que de uma vez e os mastigou.

\- Eu prefiro ficar sem saber. – ela fazia uma cara de nojo enquanto comia um amendoim. Por mais acostumada que ela esteja com Beetlejuice e suas refeições, elas sempre seriam nojentas pra ela.


	2. Essa não!

\- Ah, lar doce lar. - disse Beetlejuice, já entrando na sala de estar da casa de Lydia.

\- Lar doce lar? - Lydia ergueu uma sobrancelha, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si, jogando delicadamente sua chave em cima do criado mudo ao lado da porta logo em seguida. - Que eu saiba seu 'lar doce lar' fica em Neitherworld.

\- Tanto faz, ainda sim passo um bom tempo com você... - ele deu de ombros já se jogando no sofá e colocando as mãos atrás da nuca. - Então, quando vamos assistir ao filme? - ele disse enquanto olhava para a sala de estar.

A sala não era tão grande. Era grande o suficiente para ser bem confortável e aconchegante. Suas paredes eram brancas e apenas uma delas era listrada em lilás e roxo berinjela claro.

O sofá de três lugares se destacava na sala com sua cor vermelho sangue. Almofadas nas cores roxo escuro e preto enfeitavam o sofá. Havia uma pequena mesa de centro de madeira escura em frente ao sofá.

Havia um pequeno rack, também de madeira escura, onde alguns enfeites ficavam ali como caveiras e alguns livros também. Em cima do rack uma tv e dvd.

\- Logo, vou deixar as coisas no meu quarto e fazer algo para comermos. Que tal uma pipoca? - disse rindo e balançando a cabeça com os comentários do fantasma.

\- Com Besouros? - num pulo Beetlejuice jogou de leve o corpo para frente, sem levantar do sofá e um brilho repentino apareceu em seus olhos.

\- Er, não. - ela riu caminhando pelo corredor que dava em seu quarto.

Quase que ao mesmo tempo em que Lydia disse não, ele jogou o corpo de volta, encostando as costas no encosto do sofá e cruzando as pernas com o pé encostado no joelho da outra perna.

\- Então tanto faz, talvez eu pegue uma ou outra. - disse ficando cada vez mais largado no sofá e olhando o teto já que Lydia tinha sumido do seu campo de visão.

Não demorou muito até ela voltar, dessa vez sem a câmera no pescoço e sem a bolsa.

\- Beej, enquanto eu estou fazendo a pipoca, porque não pega o filme? Está na estante de filmes no corredor. - ela sorriu e prosseguiu seu caminho para a cozinha.

\- Tá, tá bom. - Ele suspirou e levantou. Indo até o local indicado.

" _Babes, você tem uma **modesta** coleção aqui. E sempre me esqueço disso._ " Ele pensou enquanto seus olhos corriam pelas prateleiras lotadas de filme. Quase que pacientemente, começou a tirar alguns filmes, revelando que havia uma segunda fileira com mais atrás daqueles.

Mais um suspiro. " _Modesta **MESMO**._ " pensou, revirando os olhos.

\- Não. - disse pegando um filme e colocando em outra prateleira, quase que jogando na mesma.

\- Não também. - repetiu a ação.

O fantasma continuou repetindo a ação por algumas vezes, e cada não que ele dizia, mais impaciente ele ficava.

" _Você podia deixar isso em ordem alfabética, seria mais fácil_." pensou estressado, franzindo as sobrancelhas e tentando acelerar ao máximo.

Depois de um minuto sua paciência se perdeu por completo.

\- Desisto! Não vou conseguir achar nunca essa merda de filme! - se estivesse vivo, poderia sentir o sangue subindo pela cabeça. - Tudo se resolveria em um passe de mágica, como dizem... - pausou - Mas espera aí... - um sorriso grande se formou em seus lábios e com rapidez, ele arregaçou as mangas e estalou os dedos.

Os filmes todos começaram a sair da estante e foram se organizando na prateleira como estavam antes.

\- Melhor assim, agora só falta o filme. - ele levantou uma das mãos e estalou os dedos.

Ele ficou encarando a prateleira, com um sorriso vitorioso, que não durou muito em seu rosto.

\- Nada? Mas era pra estar aqui. - sua paciência começou a vacilar de novo e estalou mais algumas vezes, visivelmente nervoso.

Um barulho ecoou na sala e seu rosto virou em direção a mesma.

Em questão de segundos ele viu uma capa de dvd voando em uma velocidade assustadora em sua direção. A única coisa que saiu de seus lábios foi: "Ah, droga.". Logo em seguida a capa acertou bem no seu rosto, o impacto foi tão grande que o fez cair de bunda no chão.

\- Mas que porcaria de filme! - disse impaciente, levantando do chão.

Lydia veio correndo com a tigela de pipoca na mão.

\- O que aconteceu? - ela estava assustada - Eu escutei um barulho, você caiu? O que houve? - seus olhos olhavam para todos os cantos do corredor inclusive para Beetlejuice, estava tentando entender o que se passava.

\- Seu maldito filme! Não era pra estar na prateleira? - ele resmungou passando a mão no rosto.

\- Ah, não estava? - ela mordiscou o lábio, sorrindo sem graça. - Ele estava no rack da sala né? É onde eu deixo meus filmes favoritos. - ela deu uma risada desconfortável, puxando o vestido com uma mão, enquanto a outra abraçava a tigela.

\- E pretendia me avisar quando? - seu olhar era de tédio agora.

\- Na verdade, eu havia esquecido. Mas também, como eu ia imaginar que você ia fazer algo assim? - franziu a sobrancelha e riu. - Tem coisas que só você consegue fazer, BJ. - ela balançou a cabeça rindo.

\- Tem coisas que você nem imagina que eu consigo fazer, Babes. - ele piscou dando um passo a frente.

Ela sentiu que ia ficar desconfortável a qualquer minuto, mas para disfarçar, ela sorriu e deu as costas indo para o sofá.

\- Não seja bobo, venha. - ela disse, sentando no sofá e ligando a TV.

" _Estraga prazeres._ " - pensou o poltergeist.

Após colocar o dvd e se ajeitar no sofá, o filme começou.

Assistiam com atenção, e comentavam uma coisa ou outra entre si.

\- Esse filme é tão bom, a trilha sonora é ótima! - Lydia disse baixo.

\- Você repara em cada coisa, Babes. - ele riu, colocando o braço no encosto do sofá.

\- Oras, mas faz parte do filme... - ela deu de ombros. - E você, no que repara em um filme?

\- Bem, nos efeitos especiais, que são incríveis. - ele falava pausadamente, colocando um monte de pipocas na boca. Mesmo com as pipocas em sua boca ele continuou falando, algo que Lydia não conseguia entender.

\- Calma Beej, mastiga primeiro depois você fala - ela riu.

E foi o que ele fez.

\- Eu disse, que o filme é tão legal, que eu sinto como se estivéssemos dentro dele, e fossemos piratas de verdade! - ele sorriu e Lydia concordou.

Não demorou muito para que a TV abrisse um buraco negro na tela, onde sombras em formatos de mãos pegaram os dois pelos pés e os puxaram.

\- BEETLEJUICE, NÃO, FALA ALGUMA COISA. - Lydia gritou em desespero tentando se agarrar ao sofá.

\- O QUE?! - ele gritou tentando se agarrar no sofá também, e com uma mão segurando a cintura dela.

\- QUALQUER COISA! SE NÃO NÓS VAMOS... - antes que ela pudesse continuar as mãos puxaram os dois com força e foram sugados pela TV que em um passe de 'mágica' voltou ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	3. Víbora do Mar

\- Hey, você está bem?... - uma voz que começava longe e baixa, ecoava em sua cabeça - Por favor fala alguma coisa, acorda, por favor... - a voz estava mais alta e leves chacoalhões faziam a garota voltar a si.

Lydia estava sentada no chão, nos braços de Beetlejuice, que a abraçava e a chacoalhava de leve. Seus olhos se abriam lentamente.

\- Beej...? - ela esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão para desembaçar sua visão.

\- Ainda bem, achei que a queda tivesse te afetado. - disse, segurando ela em seu abraço e levantando com ela.

\- Queda? Mas que queda? - com a visão desembaçada ela olhava para a expressão de alivio do fantasma.

\- Não se lembra de nada? - Ele perguntou, soltando ela de seu abraço e ajeitando seu terno listrado.

Antes que pudesse responder, ela focou sua visão no ambiente. Eles estavam em um beco escuro, iluminado apenas por um lampião. Havia alguns cartazes de procurados, com fotos de homens e mulheres, a maioria usava chapéus longos. Ela se aproximou de um desses cartaz sem falar nada, e leu em voz baixa.

\- Pirata procurado, vivo ou morto. - ela fez uma pausa e seus olhos arregalaram. - PIRATA?! - ela se virou para Beetlejuice que apenas a observava. - Então, não foi um sonho, estamos MESMO dentro do filme?!

Em silêncio, ele apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

\- Essa **não**! - ela colocou a mão em seu rosto, tentando pensar em algo enquanto andava em círculos. - Espera! - ela olhou para o amigo e rapidamente o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa magenta. - **Seu juice** , seu _juice_ pode nos tirar daqui!

\- É uma possibilidade. - disse o poltergeist um pouco cabisbaixo, arregaçando as mangas. - Pronta? - estendendo a mão pra ela, com um sorriso triste e inseguro.

\- Sempre! - ela sorriu um pouco nervosa e segurou em sua mão. Ele não costumava ser cabisbaixo, havia algo estranho e ela podia sentir em seu tom de voz.

Ele estalou os dedos, Lydia fechou os olhos e os dois esperaram... Com um sorriso ela abriu os olhos, mas nada havia acontecido. Em desespero seus olhos procuraram os dele, que estavam encarando o chão.

\- Não me diga que... - ela mordeu os lábios, segurando mais forte sua mão.

\- Aparentemente, estou sem juice. - ele suspirou, olhando para ela de canto de olho. - Eu tentei tirar a gente daqui assim que caímos nesse beco... Mas nada aconteceu...

\- Ah não... - ela suspirou, olhando pros lados rapidamente, procurando alguma resposta ou talvez alguma ideia.

Alguns minutos de silêncio entre eles, até que Beetlejuice ergueu sua cabeça e estava com um sorriso.

\- Hey, não tentamos com você me chamando três vezes. Se isso funciona no mundo dos vivos, talvez possamos ir pra Neitherworld assim. - ele disse, encarando ela como se essa fosse a última e mais forte esperança que eles tivessem nessa situação.

\- É verdade, talvez eu consiga ativar seu juice com o seu nome! - ela sorriu, ainda segurando a mão dele. Ela sugou o ar enchendo bem os pulmões e começou - Embora saiba que deveria ter cautela, ainda me atrevo em lugares assustadores. Assombração fantasmagórica eu te liberto, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE! - mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo melhor, mas quando abriu, nada.

\- Não deu certo, estamos presos aqui, por minha culpa! - ele soltou a mão dela, começando a ficar estressado - eu e minha boca grande! - disse chutando uma garrafa que estava no chão.

Era noite e tudo estava silencioso. Ao chutar a garrafa o barulho ecoou pelo beco, três vezes mais do que o normal.

Passos podiam ser ouvidos em direção ao beco, como se estivessem correndo.

\- Rápido, e fique quieto! - ela puxou o fantasma pela mão, em direção a uma pequena e escura fresta entre duas construções no beco. Era pequena o bastante para caber a jovem, e o amigo que encolhia a barriga para passar de lado.

\- Você escutou isso? - disse uma voz masculina entrando no beco. Pelos passos, haviam apenas duas pessoas.

\- Sim, mas deve ter sido algum gato. - disse a outra voz masculina um pouco mais distante.

O dono da primeira voz passou ao lado da fresta em que Lydia e Beetlejuice se escondiam. Ambos puderam ver que o rapaz usava vestimentas elegantes para época, ele carregava uma arma em seus braços andando até o fundo do beco.

\- Pare de ser tão encucado, vamos embora, Comodoro. - disse a voz mais distante. Em questão de segundos o Comodoro, voltou e lentamente foi andando para fora do beco.

\- Ainda sim, acho que não foi um gato. - confessou.

\- Eu aposto que foi um gato, ou algum cachorro, sabe como são, ficam revirando tudo o que encontram. - as vozes foram sumindo, juntamente com os passos.

Beetlejuice colocou a cabeça para fora da fresta para ter certeza, e ambos os homens já saíram. O beco se encontrava vazio novamente. Com dificuldade ele saiu da fresta, ajudando Lydia logo em seguida.

\- Que situação. - disse quase que em cochicho o poltergeist.

\- Hey, calma, vamos sair dessa... - disse ajeitando o terno do Beetlejuice - Precisamos de respostas e ajuda. Mas primeiro, temos que nos adequar a época... Nossas roupas são 'modernas' demais para essa época. Além de estarem muito sujas graças ao nosso esconderijo. - disse puxando seu vestido que agora havia manchas por ele. - Não quero nem descobrir o que é isso... - encarava uma mancha na borda do seu vestido, a mancha brilhava e parecia gosmenta.

\- Eu prefiro assim. - ele disse sorrindo e olhando seu terno todo manchado. Lydia nada disse, apenas encarava as roupas de ambos com nojo. - Mas então como vamos arranjar outra roupa?

\- Podemos comprar. - ela disse procurando aos lados do seu corpo a sua bolsa - Ah, ótimo, ficou no nosso mundo.

\- Boa ideia, mesmo que eu ou você tivéssemos dinheiro, o que não temos. - disse puxando os bolsos da calça e deixando eles para fora - Acredito que nessa época a nossa moeda nem existia, muito menos cartões de crédito, gata.

\- Tem razão, que ideia boba. - colocou a mão na testa, tentando pensar em outra alternativa.

\- Podemos saquear um banco, ou alguma loja, como verdadeiros Piratas, o que acha? Aproveitando que estamos no clima. - ele sorriu, esfregando uma mão na outra.

\- Não, não quero fazer algo tão grande como... - ela ficou quieta por ouvir vozes, diferente das outras duas. Eles caminharam até o fim do beco que dava na rua e espionaram.

Dois homens, um velho e um rapaz novo estavam saindo de uma loja. Provavelmente pai e filho.

\- Acho que sua ideia de saquear não é tão ruim afinal, Beej... - ela disse, sorrindo pela situação. - Eu vou me arrepender, mas melhor que nada.

\- É hora do show, Babes! - respondeu com um sorriso sapeca.

Ambos pegaram uma garrafa cada um e foram em direção aos dois homens.

Eles estavam trancando a loja, quando Lydia e Beetlejuice quebraram as garrafas na cabeça de cada um, fazendo ambos desmaiarem e os segurando para não caírem no chão.

\- Esse velhote é pesado, hein? - disse o fantasma enquanto Lydia abria a porta da loja novamente. Prosseguiram arrastando os homens para dentro da loja.

\- Ele é do seu tamanho, Beej, não é atoa que é pesado. - ela riu soltando o rapaz delicadamente no chão.

\- Hey, você também, é tão magra quanto esse mané. - soltou o senhor no chão, próximo ao jovem, provavelmente eram pai e filho.

\- Você... Acabou de me dar uma ideia. - sorriu encarando ele e os dois caídos no chão.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, pai e filho ainda estavam desacordados no chão, mas dessa vez, apenas com as suas roupas intimas.

Beetlejuice se olhava no espelho, ajeitando o sobretudo em seu corpo.

\- Nada mal, e essas botas até que são confortáveis. - pisou no chão, testando as botas e pegando um dos chapéus da loja. Ele estava com um sobretudo com listras pretas e cinzas, uma camisa branca, calças cinzas e botas pretas.

Aparentemente a loja vendia chapéus e cintos com coldres para armas e espadas.

\- O que acha? Achei essa blusa e espartilho ali nos fundos. - a voz de Lydia ecoou na loja.

\- Está ótima, Lyds. - disse ainda se arrumando no espelho.

\- Ah qual é, você nem olhou. - ela resmungou, cruzando os braços.

\- Claro que olhei, e você está... - ele travou quase que boquiaberto quando esticou o pescoço para olhar a jovem.

Ela estava com um sobretudo preto sem mangas, sua blusa era decotada, com mangas levemente bufantes na cor vermelho vinho e um espartilho underbust preto. A sua calça era cinza escuro e suas botas eram pretas. Ela tinha colocado no topo da cabeça um pano vermelho e estava usando luvas rasgada nos dedos na cor preta.

Ela sorriu, rindo e caminhando até ele. Colocou o dedo no queixo dele, fechando sua boca.

\- Obrigada. Levarei isso como um elogio. - passou por ele, pegando um chapéu grande e redondo, também na cor preta e colocando na cabeça. - Pronto, agora vamos procurar ajuda.

Eles saíram da loja sem demora, com a antiga roupa deles embaixo dos sobretudos. Foram até o porto, que não foi tão difícil de achar, afinal saindo da loja, eles já conseguiam ver o porto no horizonte. Precisaram apenas seguir a rua.

Andando na rua, Beetlejuice não pode ignorar um olhar apreensivo de Lydia. Ela estava inquieta e tensa, dando passos longos e rápidos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele disse baixo.

Os olhos de Lydia correram em direção a ele, com um olhar surpreso. Ela não estava esperando por isso.

\- Você vai ver, vai ficar tudo bem. É só mais uma aventura que vamos enfrentar juntos. - ele sorriu pra ela. Queria deixa-la o mais confortável possível. - Já passamos por situações piores, lembra em Brinkadoom? Também estava sem meu juice, e saímos de lá. Aqui não vai ser diferente. - ele sorriu.

\- Você sempre sabe o que dizer pra me deixar menos tensa, BJ. - ela sorriu de volta e foi desacelerando o passo, andando mais próxima a ele.

\- Amigos são pra isso, não? Além do mais, nós somos...

\- Um time. - ambos disseram juntos, e riram.

\- Sim, somos um time, obrigada por me fazer rir mesmo nas piores situações. - ela o abraçou de leve se aconchegando em seus braços.

Por alguns segundos ele não sabia o que fazer, então, quase que em piloto automático, ele a abraçou de volta, com um sorriso extremamente bobo. Um sorriso, que durante muitos anos ele sempre escondeu dela, e sempre sorria quando ela não via.

Apesar de ser um cara morto, a jovem sempre mexia com ele de um jeito diferente. Ele sempre prezava pela sua reputação de cara frio, que não liga pra ninguém e que atormenta os outros, mas com ela, era diferente. Quando estava com ela, nada mais daquilo importava pra ele. Mesmo assim escondia, por medo da reação dela, por medo de perder sua amizade. Difícil admitir, mas ele tinha medo.

Ele percebeu que já estavam nesse abraço por alguns minutos e rapidamente ele deu alguns tapinhas nas costas dela, quebrando o clima e pigarreando para consertar a voz.

\- Então, alguma ideia de como começar a procurar respostas? - Beetlejuice disse.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha pela reação inusitada dele, mas o respondeu calmamente.

\- Precisamos procurar algum lugar que possamos saber sobre magia. - disse, passando por algumas embarcações.

\- Procurando sobre assuntos místicos? - uma voz grave ecoou na escuridão entre as embarcações.

\- Sim, eles estão, estão procurando coisas místicas. - outra voz respondeu. Era uma voz fina e falha. - Conte pra eles, conte, conte pra eles.

\- Quem está aí? - Beetlejuice colocou Lydia para trás dele, protegendo-a.

\- Meu nome é Frank. - um rapaz jovem saiu dentre as sombras. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e curto, e sua barba era rala. Havia um papagaio em seu ombro, com o bico trincado, e com poucas penas vermelhas e azuis. - E este é Pete.

\- Conte pra eles, o que? - Lydia saiu de trás de Beetlejuice curiosa pelo que o papagaio havia dito.

\- Sobre Tortuga. - ele sorriu, se curvando diante da jovem e pegando sua mão. Dando um beijo nas costas de sua mão. - É um imenso prazer conhecer tal formosa dama. Qual seria seu nome?

\- Oras, er, obrigada. - ela respondeu, desconsertada e rindo. - Meu nome é Lydia, e ele é... Conhecido como BJ. - mesmo que o juice não estivesse funcionando, Lydia estava acostumada em dizer que BJ era o apelido de Beetlejuice, por segurança.

\- Belíssimo nome, senhoria Lydia, tão bonito quanto... - Frank disse, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

\- TÁ, TÁ, Tortuga, onde fica e o que é esse lugar? - Beetlejuice o interrompeu quase se colocando no meio dos dois.

Frank pigarreou e arrumou suas vestes.

\- Fica em uma ilha, não muito longe daqui. - ele colocou a mão dentro do sobretudo tirando um mapa. - É conhecida como o ponto de encontro de piratas. Fica bem aqui. - disse colocando o mapa em cima de um barril e apontando para a localização. - Vocês devem ser novos por aqui, para não conhecerem Tortuga.

\- Sim, pode se dizer que sim. - O fantasma disse com a voz ríspida.

\- Lá vamos encontrar respostas para os assuntos místicos? - Lydia também estava observando o mapa, colocando o dedo em cima de onde achava que estavam.

\- Sim, vai ser lá que vocês vão encontrar o que procuram. - ele foi aproximando sua mão da mão de Lydia para corrigir o local que ela apontava, mas num piscar de olhos a mão que Frank estava segurando era de Beetlejuice que o olhava com tédio.

-Er, vocês estão aqui. - Frank continuou, largando a mão de BJ e apontando direto no mapa.

\- Okay, precisamos de um barco. - Lydia disse encarando Beetlejuice.

\- Diga a ela, diga! Diga do navio abandonado. - Pete quase gritava desesperado.

\- Navio abandonado? - a jovem ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Sim, aqui nesse porto, há um navio que ninguém sabe de quem é. É um milagre ainda ninguém ter pego ele.

O jovem pirata começou a andar e Lydia foi atrás. BJ por sua vez, pegou o mapa com rapidez e escondeu em seu sobretudo.

\- Aqui está. - apontou para um navio com madeira escura, ele não era tão grande quanto os outros, mas com certeza era grande o suficiente para apenas dois. - Esse é conhecido como Víbora do Mar. Creio que não ligariam se alguém o pegasse emprestado. Como disse, já faz um tempo que está ancorado aqui no porto...

\- Está bom pra nós. Tem certeza que ninguém sairia procurando por ele? - perguntou a jovem, dando a volta no porto para olhar melhor o barco.

\- Tenho certeza absoluta. Ele deve ajudar vocês a chegar em Tortuga. Vão levar quase um dia para chegar lá. O barco é grande o suficiente para alguma cama para descansarem. - explicou Frank.

Beetlejuice já puxava a escadaria do navio para que pudessem subir.

\- Bem, obrigada pela sua ajuda, Frank, foi um prazer. - ela agradeceu, e ele mais uma vez se curvou beijando sua mão.

\- O prazer foi meu. - ele sorriu para ela.

\- Vamos. - um Beetlejuice impaciente apareceu ao lado deles. - Temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

Lydia apenas concordou, e o acompanhou. Ele parou na escadaria, para ajuda-la a subir e ficou encarando Frank com os olhos cerrados.

Depois que subiram, puxaram e guardaram a escada.

Não demorou muito até que as velas estivessem abertas, e a ancora devidamente guardada. O navio começava a sair do lugar.

\- Arg, eles conseguirão? Conseguirão o que quer? Conseguirão? - disse Pete com sua voz fina e aguda.

\- Não sei, amigo, mas iremos descobrir... - Frank tinha um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.


	4. Navegando pela escuridão

Navegando pela escuridão

"Então, sabe navegar ou algo do gênero?" disse Lydia andando pelo navio e analisando os cômodos ao redor.

O navio era grande, grande o suficiente para pelo menos três ou quatro cômodos para viagens longas.

"Babes, você esqueceu quantos anos eu tenho?..." Beetlejuice a seguia com as mãos nos bolsos e com um sorriso grande em seu rosto.

"600 e poucos, certo?" Ela abriu a porta do que parecia um escritório. Provavelmente era a cabine do capitão.

"Certo! E acredite eu sei muito bem como navegar com esse pedaço de madeira." Com um sorriso convencido ele ajeitou seu chapéu e encheu o peito.

"Você não faz ideia do que está fazendo, não é?" Lydia cruzou os braços e o encarou com tédio, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não..." Esvaziou o peito e o sorriso desapareceu. "Mas podemos tentar... Algo?" Um risinho escapou por seus lábios e ele começou a olhar em volta.

Lydia sem dizer nada começou a pensar, saindo da cabine escura, iluminada apenas pela luz do luar que passava pela janela enorme que se encontrava ali.

"Bom, esse barco deve funcionar de duas maneiras: por velas," ela apontou para duas velas grandes que se encontrava ali. "Ou..." ela andou pelo convés até chegar a borda do navio se debruçando no parapeito dele. "Ou talvez possa ter alguns remos..." disse tentando ver dali de cima se havia alguma abertura para remos internos saírem do barco e tocarem o mar. "Mas mesmo que houver algum, eu e você sozinhos não damos conta."

"Dariamos se eu tivesse meu juice." ele disse baixo, quase que num resmungo tentando estalar seus dedos algumas vezes.

"Vamos içar as velas." Lydia basicamente ignorou seu resmungo e foi até as velas. Beetlejuice a acompanhou ainda tentando estalar os dedos e resmungando.

* * *

Não demorou muito até que as velas estivessem içadas e o navio começasse a velejar pelo mar com as águas batendo em seu casco de madeira escura.

Beetlejuice segurava o leme tentando virar o navio na direção certa e Lydia estava atrás dele, com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

Ele virou para falar alguma coisa, mas ao ver ela assim, ele travou. Ele odiava a ver preocupada e de certo modo sabia o porque ela estava assim, mesmo assim decidiu perguntar.

" Esta tudo bem, Lyds?"

"Sim, está." ela disse colocando os braços em volta de si sem piscar os olhos, ainda com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

"E por que está assim? Perdida...?" Segurava firme o leme e olhava pra ela.

"Preocupada, só isso..." ela voltou a piscar, desviando o olhar.

"Babes, eu sei que isso te preocupa, mas vai dar tudo certo. Estamos juntos... Como disse hoje mais cedo, já escapamos de situações piores." ele sorriu.

"Beetlejuice..." ela suspirou voltando a olhar para ele.

"Eu sei que não adianta muito eu falar, porque não sabemos o que vai acontecer..." enquanto ele falava, os olhos dela arregalaram.

"BEETLEJUICE..."

"Não precisa ficar brava, eu estou tentando ajudar aqui, Lyds."

"NÃO, PEDRAS!" ela correu e direção a ele e pegou o leme com todas as forças jogando para a direção contrária das pedras. A virada foi tão brusca que o navio se desestabilizou e ambos caíram no chão.

Antes de atingirem o chão, Beetlejuice segurou Lydia firmemente em seus braços fazendo-a cair sobre seu corpo.

"Você foi rápida..." ele disse, abraçando ela enquanto esperava o navio parar de chacoalhar.

"Eu... Eu sabia que você estava distraído e não ia me ouvir, só isso." ela olhou ao redor com certo nervosismo, era como se ela estivesse checando se alguém estava olhando para eles.

"Tem razão, como disse você foi rápida. Está bem?" Ainda a apertava em volta dos braços e sem perceber estava sorrindo.

"Ahm?... Estou sim, e você?" O navio havia parado de balançar, mas mesmo assim continuaram ali.

"Estou, com uma leve dor nas costas e preocupado com você." ele a olhava fixamente.

"Não precisa, eu, eu estou bem. Nós vamos sair dessa, eu sei disso." Ela sorriu tentando tranquiliza-lo. Ela sabia o quão desesperado ele ficava quando algo a incomodava, então queria fazer o possível para que ficasse tranquilo.

Sem dizer nada ele apenas sorriu, tirando uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto e colocando delicadamente atrás de sua orelha. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos até que uma onda mais forte batendo no casco do barco e o chacoalhando fez com que ela acordasse do devaneio.

Sem jeito, praticamente pulou para levantar, saindo do abraço dele e levemente vermelha.

"E-...E-eu acho melhor já nos arrumarmos para descansar, vai ser um longo dia amanhã." Ela deu de costas para ele andando pelo convés.

"Eu... Concordo?" disse se levantando do chão. Já era tarde demais, ela já estava longe demais para sequer ouvir a resposta dele. Suspirou e deu de ombros colocando as mãos no bolso seguindo ela.

* * *

Lydia estava já no quarto que escolheu. No total haviam apenas dois quartos com banheiros, uma cabine na parte debaixo e a cabine do capitão. Embora o navio fosse pequeno, os quartos eram aconchegantes, com pequenas janelas que deixavam a luz do luar entrar, camas grandes de casal e um ou dois móveis la, como armários, e escrivaninhas. Se aquele era um navio abandonado como Frank havia dito, estava em ótimo estado.

Beetlejuice estava cuidando do leme, e já conseguia ver o sol ameaçando a nascer. Ou quase isso, pois seus olhos estavam tão pesados que sua cabeça vacilava de vez em quando.

Em um dos vacilos, sua cabeça caiu tão bruscamente que seu corpo inteiro se inclinou para frente, batendo a testa no leme.

"Wow" em um pulo ele arregalou os olhos colocando a mão na testa. "Acho que já deu pra mim. Vou ver se a Lyds troca comigo por algumas horas." Disse soltando o leme e caminhando até o quarto dela enquanto passava a mão na testa.

Ele bateu levemente na porta dela antes de entrar, e sem resposta, decidiu entrar, cuidadosamente abrindo a porta.

"Hey, Bab..." ele pausou antes de continuar. Um sorriso abobalhado e cansado tomou conta do seu rosto assim que seus olhos analisaram a visão que tinha em sua frente.

Lydia estava dormindo, apenas com sua camisa e caça no corpo e um lençol desajeitado sobre ela.

Ele se aproximou e encostou quase sentando na escrivaninha ao lado dela.

'Está dormindo tão tranquilamente... Nem parece que esteve preocupada com algo hoje mais cedo.' pensou, esfregando os olhos pesados e sorrindo. Ele analisava cada detalhe do seu rosto delicadamente iluminado com a luz do luar.

Lydia franziu as sobrancelhas balbuciando alguma coisa.

'Eu e minha boca grande.' ele pensou, logo em seguida levantando uma sobrancelha e chacoalhando levemente a cabeça. Ele não havia falado nada, era apenas uma grande coincidência.

Logo depois voltou a encara-la com o mesmo sorriso bobo e cansado de antes.

Ficou assim por alguns minutos até se lembrar porque estava ali. Precisava acorda-la para trocarem um pouco, pois ele não ia conseguir ficar acordado por muito tempo, ainda mais sozinho.

Mas ele não ia conseguir, ela estava em sono tão profundo que cortaria seu coração ser o responsável por acorda-la.

"Vou dar um jeito." disse baixinho e Lydia se mexeu na cama. Ele congelou, tapando a boca no mesmo instante.

Mas ela só havia virado um pouco.

Aliviado, se aproximou dela, pegou o lençol e o arrumou. Assim que a cobriu totalmente, ele andou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mais uma vez, a adormecida Lydia se mexeu e soltou um suspiro baixo e sonolento.

"Beetlejuice..." ela sorriu, ainda inconsciente em seus sonhos.

* * *

De volta ao leme, Beetlejuice andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro procurando algo que pudesse substitui-lo na vigia do leme.

"Eu preciso de algo que segure o leme nessa direção." falando consigo mesmo ele apontou. "Mas o que?"

"Pff, uma terceira mão, claro. Se é que me entende." ele riu dando um guincho leve no final. "Essa foi boa." ele coçou a barriga olhando para os lados procurando algo. Haviam algumas cordas no chão e perto do leme tinha o para peito que dava para o convés.

Se ele ainda tivesse seu juice, com certeza uma lampada acenderia em sua cabeça.

Ele estalou os dedos. "É isso."

Com paciência ele começou a pegar as cordas e amarrar entre o parapeito e o leme bem firme para que ficasse parado do jeito que ele queria. Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele foi em direção ao seu quarto, finalmente conseguiria dormir um pouco.

* * *

O sol começava a pintar o céu, mas ainda estava escuro. Foi quando Lydia acordou assustada, olhando para os lados com o coração praticamente em sua garganta.

Sua ansiedade aumentou assim que ela notou onde ela estava, e que nada tinha sido apenas um sonho.

"Beetlejuice?" ela o chamou baixinho, mas não houve resposta. "Oh, claro, ele está no outro quarto." Deu um risinho nervoso e tentou deitar novamente.

Uma estranha sensação começou a tomar conta dela, como se houvessem olhos a encarando. Ela tentou afastar esse pensamento e apenas fechar os olhos, mas a sensação de estar sendo observada apensa aumentou quando ela ouviu a maçaneta da porta do banheiro girando.

Ela levantou depressa e encarou a porta... Nada, talvez fosse apenas coisa da sua cabeça, por ter passado por tanto estresse desde que chegaram naquele universo.

"Vou ver se ele está bem." Disse em voz baixa, levantando da cama e saindo do seu quarto. Depressa, cruzou o convés até chegar no quarto de Beetlejuice.

Delicadamente abriu a porta e deu uma olhada discreta, para ter certeza que não iria invadir a privacidade dele, ou algo assim.

Ele estava dormindo, feito pedra. Ela sorriu e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Um sentimento confortante tomou conta dela. Embora o quarto fosse o mesmo, o ar do quarto dele estava totalmente diferente, menos pesado e mais aconchegante.

Ela caminhou até a cama dele e se sentou ao seu lado.

'Ele não se importaria se eu dormisse aqui, certo?' ela pensou e se deitou.

Uma coisa que não havia em seu quarto eram cobertas. Procurando se aquecer, Lydia deitou sua cabeça sobre seu peito e fechou seus olhos. Ele estava gelado, como normalmente, mas pelo menos as roupas dele ajudavam um pouco.

Beetlejuice inconscientemente ele envolveu ela em seus braços, se ajeitando na cama.

Ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso bobo pelo momento antes de cair no sono novamente.


End file.
